Return To Me
by XxScorpio-MoonxX
Summary: Sesshomaru sees that Rin is grown and doesn’t trust himself around her, so he does the next best thing - push her away, breaking her heart and secretly his own. Unable to stand his loneliness, he goes to visit her in the night. one-shot sonfic to 'One T


Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the song 'One Thing' by Finger Eleven.  
  
A/N: Ok, well here I am with yet another one-shot, I can't help it, I'm addicted to writing these! I couldn't help writing another Sesshomaru/Rin one because I love that guy! Seriously, I'd marry him if I could....lol. Actually, this probably would have been out a lot sooner, but I've been busy with the fics I already have I just didn't have the time to do another one-shot. And one more thing, Sesshy has both arms in this fic ok? Him only having only one kind of creeps me out Shudders Anyway, hope you like it! And to anyone who reviewed 'The New Light of the Stars' or any of my other fics, YOU ROCK!  
  
"" Speech  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
[] Song lyrics  
  
Summary: Sesshomaru sees that Rin is grown and doesn't trust himself around her, so he does the next best thing - push her away, breaking her heart and secretly his own. Unable to stand his loneliness, he goes to visit her in the night.  
  
Return to Me  
  
He sat on the ground, his silvery hair swaying in the wind, staring into nothingness. He hadn't said anything since it happened, and no-one knew when his next words would be.  
  
In all honesty, he didn't know himself, and frankly he didn't care. She was gone, he had seen to that. Gone forever.  
  
It had been his only choice. He told himself that yet again.  
  
He pushed back the memories, he didn't want to remember, it hurt him, but in his eyes he deserved it. Closing his unfathomable golden eyes, he let the memory play like a video. A video that he would forever regret.  
  
Flashback   
  
He looked down at her, the smell driving his youkai instincts into heavy overdrive.  
  
'Damn it.' He thought angrily. 'She doesn't even know..........' He trailed off, trying to ignore the scent of a women in heat. She was, after all, a women now, almost 20.  
  
"My Lord, are you ok?" She asked, her child-like innocence had never fully been washed away, but he was about two seconds away from fixing that. She placed her hand on his arm, unknowingly arousing her master even more.  
  
"Don't touch me." He ordered, and she instantly drew back in fear of angering him.  
  
"My Lord, is something wrong?" Her brown eyes held nothing but concern for the youkai.  
  
"Leave Rin." He said, his body shaking with the need for her. He was going to do something he would greatly regret if she didn't. She looked at him, her hurt eyes staring into his back. He wouldn't look at her.  
  
"When do you want me to come back?" She asked softly. The question wrenched his heart although his face retained it's indifferent expression.  
  
"Never." Was his quick answer, the youkai blood in his veins telling him to take her, and take her now. He fought it with everything he had.  
  
"But my Lord......" He could smell the salty smell of her tears, hear them slowly falling down her porcelain cheeks. "Please, don't want to, I want to stay with you. Please........"  
  
"NOW!" He yelled at her, turning to face her, his eyes blood red, a small inhuman growl escaping his lips. She had never seen his demon save for when she first laid eyes on him. she gasped and turned, running for her life.  
  
The tears still streamed down her face as she ran into the near-by village.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
[Restless Tonight  
  
Cause I wasted the light]  
  
He opened his eyes, his face unreadable. He hated himself for the way he had pushed her away, without even an explanation, she had deserved that must at least.  
  
He hated himself for his desires, for his youkai instincts. That and shame.  
  
She was no more then a mortal girl, and he knew that if he asked, she would have complied to giving herself to him just because he had asked. She had loved him, but as what he didn't know. He had caught her staring at him, then when he asked what was the matter she would blush and look away.  
  
A flash of her face, so full of fear for him with his bloodied demon eyes ran into his mind, and he looked to the ground in shame. How terrifying he must have looked to her, how utterly feral and untamed.  
  
[Between all these times  
  
I drew a really thin line]  
  
But he had done what he had to do, it was either that or take her and face the shame of it. He would go back and get her now, except that the heat would return, and again he would push her away again. He would not do that to her, once was killing him as it is, although he didn't let anything of the sadness onto his face.  
  
He looked to the stars, silently wondering which one she slept under that night.  
  
[It's nothing I planned  
  
And nothing I can]  
  
His eyes wandered to the fire, and he imagined that he saw Rin dancing in the flames, not the laughing dance of a child, but the seductive, beautiful rhythm of womanhood. He shook his head and looked away.  
  
He knew he should have gotten rid of her sooner, but had tricked himself into believing that would keep control. He had failed, and thanks to him, Rin was probably terrified that he would harm her. An unforgivable mistake on his part.  
  
[But you should be mine  
  
Across that line]  
  
He closed his eyes, the image of Rin burning brightly in his mind.  
  
His loneliness engulfed him like an ominous wave. He missed her, but at the same time was angry.  
  
He hated his emotions, hated showing them, hated feeling them, just plain hated them period.  
  
He growled, it was his fault really, him and his damn youkai blood. How could he have taken pride in something so animalistic and dangerous?  
  
It didn't matter now. She was gone.  
  
'Rin.' He thought in his mind. 'Please forgive me.'  
  
[If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away  
  
For one thing  
  
Just for one thing]  
  
He wished he could rewind time, back to when Rin was still a child and he didn't have to worry about scents and seductive endowments.  
  
When he could still watch her childish innocence with amusement, although he didn't let it be known. He hung his head, his silver hair falling into his face, giving him a feminine beauty, his yes closing. (A/N: Not saying he looks like a girl, just saying he has beauty. After all, he is damn fine! Ok, I'm done)  
  
[If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about]  
  
Jaken was by the fire and he was grateful that the silence had not been broken, he liked the quite.  
  
Silence.  
  
It seemed that hours had passed, and yet that no time had passed at all.  
  
His golden eyes opened, a determined light in his eyes. He wouldn't leave her like this, he would give her an explanation at the very least.  
  
He looked to the sky for a moment, as if asking it for strength or guidance.  
  
[This one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something?]  
  
"Jaken, I'm going out, see to things while I'm gone." He didn't even wait for the small demon's answer before taking to the air, his slivery hair billowing out behind him.  
  
[I promise I might  
  
Not walk on by]  
  
Rin sat in the shelter of the village which she had been in for two days. It was dark, but she didn't mind, she really didn't care about much of anything anymore, all there was confusion.  
  
'Why did Lord Sesshomaru tell me to leave?' She thought, wrapping her arms around herself. She was cold, missing the warmth of sleeping by the warmth of his body, nestled up to the furs. Tears streamed down her face again.  
  
She missed him, she wanted to go back to him, but she was afraid. The terrible sight of his eyes still fresh in her mind. She sobbed, the image of her master in her mind.  
  
She wondered if it had been her fault, he had seemed angry with her about something. She wanted to go and see him, but she was afraid to. It wasn't fear that he might hurt her, he had never done it before....... but he strictly told her not to return.  
  
Maybe some other time, she would go and visit him, but not now, definitely not now.  
  
[Maybe next time  
  
But not this time]  
  
It had to be her fault, she must have done something wrong, she just wished she knew what. Or maybe he just didn't like her anymore, but she found that oddly hard to believe, after all he had let her stay with him all these years.  
  
[Even though I know  
  
I don't want to know]  
  
Maybe it was because she was looking at him? She blushed at the memories of how he had greatly attracted her interest lately, and she had found herself staring at him more and more, just taking in his grace and elegance and............. (she blushed harder) beauty.  
  
She felt almost ashamed to admit it to herself, but he was beautiful with his long silver hair and markings on his face. She sighed.  
  
How she missed him.  
  
[Ya I guess I know  
  
I just hate how it sounds]  
  
There was a loud crack in the silence, causing Rin to jump with fright. What was it? A demon perhaps? A assassin, maybe the hut hadn't been abandoned after all......  
  
Thoughts chased themselves wildly through her head as whatever was moving came closer and closer, almost as if whatever it was knew exactly where she was.  
  
Instantly she wished she had Sesshomaru-sama to protect her from whatever was coming. Doing the next best thing she huddled in a corner, bringing her knees up to her chest in an attempt to look smaller and hopefully not be seen.  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly she hoped that she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
Sesshomaru walked slowly, making sure to let Rin be aware of his presence rather then sneaking up on the girl and scaring her half to death.  
  
He followed her scent (now returned to normal thanks to her going out of heat), a soft scent that reminded him of flowers mixed with salt and water, tears no doubt. His heart wrenched a little at the thought of her weeping for him.  
  
He treated her like a daughter in many ways when she was younger, but lately he had begun to notice her as a women, and that damned heat didn't help much either. He wondered if she felt the same thing for him, but disposed of the idea immediately.  
  
It was foolish for him to think of her that way, he was merely here to tell her what had happened and why she needed to stay away from him and other youkai males.  
  
[If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away  
  
For one thing  
  
Just for one thing]  
  
He stood outside her hut for a moment, taking in her smell and analyzing things as followed. She was afraid, the scent of fear cloaked her, and tears. After mentally berating himself for a moment he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Don't be afraid Rin." He called softly. "I'm here to speak to you." He waited for a moment, taking in the change of the scent, and forcing down a smile when he saw peek her head out the door and run straight into his arms.  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama!" She exclaimed, her arms wrapped around is middle while he briefly rested his her on hers. "I knew you'd come back for me!" He looked down at her face, shining with such love and adoration that it twisted his heart to say what he did next.  
  
"I haven't come for you Rin, I've to speak to you." Her face fell and she looked at her feet.  
  
"About what My Lord?" She asked quietly, and Sesshomaru gently took by the shoulder and lead her into the hut.  
  
"Rin." He started, sitting down gracefully and motioning for her to do the same. "You've become a women now, and that's why I feel we must part. It's not safe for you to be around youkai males any longer. The scent is intoxicating, and I do want to do something I will regret, understand?" Reluctantly she nodded her head.  
  
[If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about]  
  
"Will I still be able to see you sometimes?" The male demon considered this for a moment before giving his answer.  
  
"Perhaps, but nothing is for certain." He replied, standing to take his leave. "I do apologize Rin, I did not have this planned from the beginning."  
  
"I know." she said quietly, silently arguing with herself as he made his way to the door. When he reached it, she make her rash decision. "Sesshomaru-Sama?" He did a half turn and looked back at her, the moon catching on his face, giving him an ethereal beauty.  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"Can I give you something before you leave?" She asked, looking a little nervous, but determined.  
  
"What is it?" She walked up to him, placing her hands on his cheeks and staring into his golden eyes. She leaned upwards quickly, pressing her mouth against his in a gentle kiss.  
  
[This one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something?]  
  
Sesshomaru froze, shocked before he fell into it, cupping her neck with one hand, and entangling the other in her hair.  
  
On impulse he flicked out his tongue, causing her lips to part in a small gasp, allowing Sesshomaru entrance. Her hands slid around his neck, embedding themselves in his silken tresses as he lightly stroked her mouth with his own, sending little electric jolts as well as a womanly heat through her body.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away, leaving both gasping for breath from the sheer intensity of their passion. Rin's eyes were wide with surprise, but were shining with joy that he obviously felt the same way about her.  
  
"Rin....please, don't tempt me......." His golden gaze penetrating into her soul. She felt as if her every thought, every emotion was laid out for him to see.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, I -" She began before he cut her off.  
  
"Please, don't refer to me that way." He said with his usual monotone voice. "If you are to kiss me like that, it won't be in the manner of a servant." She stared in shock. She had always referred to Sesshomaru as sama, it had become second nature to her.  
  
[Even though I know  
  
I don't want to know]  
  
"Ok...... Sesshomaru." She breathed, her soul caught by his gaze.  
  
"Say that again." He demanded, looking down at her and pulling her closer so that their bodies were against each other. "Say my name...... I need to here you say it." She blushed, raising her hands and placing them on his face.  
  
"Sesshomaru." She whispered. "Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yes." He said quietly, before dipping down to kiss her again. This time there was no hesitation from either of them, and Rin let out a little moan as his tongue roamed her mouth hungrily, but gently at the same time.  
  
[Ya, I guess I know  
  
I Just hate how it sounds]  
  
The dog demon closed his eyes in bliss as he looped his arms around her waist. She felt so small to him, so fragile, like she was made of a delicate glass that could shatter at the slightest harshness. Once again they broke away.  
  
"Rin, please...... don't start this to far if you aren't planning to finish it." He said. "If you want to stop, then stop now. I'll lay and hold you if that's your wish........" She placed a finger to his mouth to silence him with a smile.  
  
"It's ok, Sesshomaru, ananta-ga hashii I want you" She whispered, Sesshomaru stared at her, trying to find anything that might indicate she was lying, or that she was afraid. All he found was love and adoration.  
  
[Even if I know  
  
I don't wanna know  
  
Ya, I guess I know  
  
I just hate how it sounds]  
  
She confused him a little in how much joy was sparkling in her eyes. He had never known love, nor needed it, but slowly, she had changed him, softened him. All his life he had hated humans and their weakness, his pride depended on his demon blood, and here he was, falling for a mortal girl, just like his father had done.  
  
He understood now, how Inuyasha had came to be. It was not spawned from the lust he had always supposed it had, it had came from love.  
  
The same love that was overtaking him now, making him sacrifice his pride and loyalty that he had sworn he would always keep. All for this girl that had stolen his heart without him even knowing it.  
  
"Are you sure Rin." He asked, inhaling her scent that had now been spiced with her own arousal. "I don't want you to have any regrets."  
  
"I could never have regrets with you." Rin replied. Sesshomaru nodded, taking a moment to remove his armor and weapons, leaving him only in his robe. He lifted her off the ground bridal style and laid her on the bed. (A/N: What were their beds like back then anyway? Oh wait, I think I'm ruining the moment here, Laughs nervously then runs of stage)  
  
He laid on top of her and she blushed a little at the feeling of his body so close to hers as she ran her hands through his silver hair.  
  
[If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away  
  
For one thing]  
  
He kissed her again, his hands roaming her body, which had been blessed with young curves and endowments. He ran his hands up her thighs and up her back, causing little gasps and moans from his lover. His hands sent sparks through her body, drawing depths of desire she never knew she had, and thoughts she never thought she'd have running through her mind.  
  
His hands continued their journey over her stomach as he lifted her dress so that her legs were exposed, finally gently cupping her breasts, causing her eyes to widen and a groan of pleasure to vibrate in her throat.  
  
Retracting his nails, he lightly teased her nipples, satisfied to feel them harden under his touch. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and collarbone, his tongue running over the smooth, salty skin as he hands began to work to ties on her dress.  
  
He removed it easily, leaving her body exposed beneath him. She blushed a little and tentatively reached out to open his robe, exposing his well- toned chest. She stared at it for a moment, this being the first time she had ever seen a man's chest.  
  
She slowly reached out to stroke the flawless skin, sending a small ripple of pleasure through the youkai. Slipping the robe off his shoulders and caressing them before moving down to his stomach. In return his own hands wandered from her breasts to her stomach, and finally stroking her inner thigh.  
  
For some reason she didn't understand, this simple touch sent waves of desire through her and she looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
[Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about]  
  
Taking in her expression, he nodded slightly and slipped a single finger into her, making her gasp as he moved it, sending it deeper into her damp folds.  
  
She moaned his name as he stroked her, sending crashes of pleasure to her petite form. At some point he added two more fingers, bringing the total to three. He knew she was close, he could smell it, and the smell only aroused his demon blood more.  
  
Sure enough, a few seconds later she breathed out his name as she released.  
  
"Sesshomaru......" She whimpered, her virgin body practically screaming for more. "Hashii Touch me"  
  
[This one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something?]  
  
"Slow down Rin." He said softly as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing. "Or I'll end up hurting you." She nodded in understanding as he positioned himself above her, gently stroking her cheek. "Nanigoto desu ka? Are you alright" She nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Hai Yes." He nodded.  
  
"This will hurt, you know that."  
  
"I know." She replied, her eyes reflecting the moonlight. "But I trust you."  
  
He slid into her slowly, until he reach her barrier. Moving his hips sharply, he broke it, causing Rin to hiss in pain and dig her nails into his skin. He waited in order to let her pain pass before he began slowly moving inside her, making her moan as she moved her hips with him.  
  
Here he was doing the one thing he swore he'd never do - Love a mortal. But at the moment, he didn't care, he was with the person that had stolen his heart, nothing else mattered to him.  
  
She moaned as they both released at the same time, Sesshomaru rolling off her and laying his robe over them as she nestled in his arms.  
  
[If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away  
  
For one thing]  
  
"Sesshomaru." She whispered, snuggling up to his chest. "I love you." He stayed silent for a moment, and Rin waited, her stomach knotting in anticipation.  
  
"I love you as well." He replied, and Rin broke into a huge smile, her heart filled with joy and love for her former Lord.  
  
[Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about]  
  
And even though she fell asleep quickly, he didn't. He laid awake, staring at the roof. And in his thoughts he discovered something about love.  
  
You can't help who you fall in love with, or who teaches you love, for love itself knows no bounds. Be it race, gender, age or bloodline, the one who steals your heart, is the one you love. Period.  
  
And, unknown to the world, a small smile grace his lips.  
  
Maybe he wasn't destined to be the empty shell he had been for so long.  
  
Maybe, he had finally found a reason to let his heart be filled with love instead of hate.  
  
Maybe, just maybe............  
  
[This one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something?]  
  
A/N:  
  
Yup, it's done at last! whoops Anyway, I REALLY want feedback on this fic, because it took me a lot of time and energy to write it. And again, to anyone who's read my other works, thanks a lot. A writer always wants feedback on their work, and it truly makes all the difference. Ja ne! 


End file.
